User talk:Rowanflight
Welcome to my Talk Page! Clean Talk? Rowan why have you banned me from chat? DX Hey Rowan. *waggles eyebrows* Clean talk pages are fuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. *rolls around, spreading Fern sent* [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 17:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rowan, Rainy has never rped Visionpaw, so.....Can i please have him? =(Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 20:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ohai. Geez, Lulu is getting on my nerves always lying to me DX. Also I love The Killers- Mr Brightside.? Nadia2k01 (talk) 13:54, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Rowanflight. You like Cody Rhodes? Ew. xD CMPunkFan (talk) 22:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) And come chat. CMPunkFan (talk) 22:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Rowie? Rosie please come back to chat. You are not Hated. Your are LOVED. ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' If you're on, come on chat :3 ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 13:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Lovely Screenies http://www.iaza.com/work/121115C/iaza12615031102200.png http://www.iaza.com/work/121115C/iaza12615022995000.png http://www.iaza.com/work/121115C/iaza12615086711400.png http://www.iaza.com/work/121115C/iaza12615083799400.png http://www.iaza.com/work/121115C/iaza12615074511200.png Lovely screenshots, right? She stole a lot of names, and lied about it. She also personal attacked people, took blanks, etc. Snowie banned her from chat for a week. Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 03:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Look. I see this as a personal attack to me and CH. Cinder called us babies and she said this wiki stole the names she took. Could you stop this? Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 03:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes, I can, I was doing something else in that time in rl. I will do it in future all the time, I promise. I'm sorry. :c ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 11:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :3 ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 20:51, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: WTF is going on? -confused-sorry I was away, I was busy at home, so what is going on with chat? Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 16:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: How long do you suppose chat will be down? I hope it isnt for too long. CHAT Y U NO WORK FOR ROWIE? [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 16:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Whaaaa...? Hey, Rowie <3333333 What happened to the chat?--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 17:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Wat's wrong with chat????? Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 17:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:owo That's Evan. That was taken on September 28th of this year.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 19:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Rowie, um.. is it okay if Cinder took the name Ember? Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 21:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC) What's with the sad avatar? D: Z talk page Can't log in DX Rowan... it's Spottedpool. I can't log in via my FB account. I'm logged in on ''Fb, but when I click "Log in with Facebook" It doesn't do anything. Is there any reason this might be happening? ~Spottedpool, not logged in because the Log In is being stupid 20:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Rowan. I'm tired of you. I don't care what you do, I'm contacting Staff. And no, this isn't your site, it's a community. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 22:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you were kind enough? Were you also knd enough to do that to my user page? You wanna talk about me being immature? I didn't trash your user page on my wiki, and trust me, I could think of a lot to put on there. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 22:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I also dont send users t your wiki to attack and destroy it. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 22:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) my crap? You were mad at someone cause they made the 1000's page. THATS crap. You should leave. As in, forever, and all of wikia, you've already said you would. Whats taking so long. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 22:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why you're bringing up age, since you're still in the 8th grade [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 01:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Well Rowan, if you leave my wiki alone and stop telling people to come and attack it, me, or my friends, and if you leave my user page on here blank, I'll leave you and this wiki alone, and I won't contact Staff. So, can you just do that? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 01:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Can we get on chat? I just want to PM you. I have two things to talk about.? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 02:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I will always have faith in this wiki, Rowan. I just think that if things keep falling apart, and then are tweaked ever so often, things aren't ever going to be the same again. Sometimes starting again is the answer. If things can be resolved, I am willing to do whatever it takes to straighten out this wiki for the sake of everyone. But if it's unfixable, we can try to smoothen it, but making it straight would mean starting afresh. It's up to the staff. But whatever is decided, I will follow without a problem. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 21:00, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :3 <33 ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 22:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Here we go... http://www.iaza.com/zpages/displayimage.html?CURRENTFILE=/work/121125C/iaza15082926504500.png Personal attack much?--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 01:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 I'm in the chat (Just received the chat msg.) Hey rowan <3 I barely just got back online and hardly got your chat message now, I'm there. <3 Oh, and we might just want to talk via PM, if it's just us two, because there is a lot of drama in there... 'Parrently some people are mad at Fern or something. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 20:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ? Excise me rowan but why am I banned? Was it a mistake or something? Please respond. 21:33, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Stormheartstar 21:33, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ShineXBlue? (His mate's going to forget him too.)Silverstar RowanXCody! 19:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC) LAkesand, I planned to break those two up anyway. =)Silverstar RowanXCody! 20:20, November 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Who said I'm leaving? I'm just not getting on chat anymore.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 21:19, November 27, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 ? What's up with that message on Cryp's talkpage? I mean, c'mon...I know you aren't pleased with me and stuff, but the only reason I see fit for that is leaving the wiki in a hateful rage. Other than that...if you have an issue with me, bring it up to my face. I ''love to know how I can improve to meet others' expectations. Don't talk about me behind my back like that. C'mon. :l Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas 04:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm Ashamed. Rowan, what happened to you? This isn't the calm, peaceful, fair user I know. You've changed a lot in the past couple of months. Now I see you banning users right and left and chasing your own friends from wikis because they don't agree with you? o.O Dear god, I think you've let this power go to your head. I once respected you because of your fairness and level-headed nature towards arguments. Now I see you for what you really are on here. Rowan, you've become a spoiled rotten brat who's abusing her powers to get her own way with things. I hate to break it to you, but having admin rights does not make you the dictator of a wiki. You're abusing your rights by attacking other users for no apparent reason. I've seen the edits you've made. I've heard from other users, who will go unnamed for their own safety. I've seen that you've made users cry because of how cruel and heartless you're being towards them. You're talking about them behind their backs, and you know what? This has made me lose all respect I had for you. I really hope you're happy. I had a lot of respect for you, but now you've lost it. You proved to me that you're not fit for my respect anymore. Grow up. That's all I need to say. One day, you're going to look back at some of the things you've said and you'll regret them. But, you won't have anyone to turn to because you'll have chased them away. What Happened? Rowan, I thought I knew you. I thought I knew you to be a wise, respectful user overall. What I've been told and have just now seen has revealed to me how far I was from the truth. What the hell happened? I've never seen such behavior coming from you. You used to be a good user, a good problem-solver, and hell, even a good friend. Look at what has vanished, now, Rowan, and you'll realize someday, that it was your fault. As Cloudy said, you won't have anybody to rely on because you will have scared them away. You're losing friends and you're acting like you damn well don't know why. Take a look at yourself, because I thought you are certainly are not what you have become. -- 04:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ...? Rowie, what happened? What's going on? Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 05:13, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Ummmmmm What's going on.......? o.o -confused- ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 13:23, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: My posse? No. I came of my own accord, Rowan. I cannot account for the actions from the others on the wiki. I didn't tell them to message you. I came because I hoped that maybe you would come to your senses, but it seems that won't happen. I didn't tell Starry or Leggo or anyone else to message you. I would prefer if you didn't blame me for their actions. Then you need to take a moment, breathe (which it's clear you need to), and see what this has done. I've seen a lot more than you think I have, Rowan. I've talked to multiple users, and they all agree. I just happened to finally step in to see if I could do something to help. The angry message was just to get my point across and to see how you would react. I'm not always like that and you know it. I've seen things like this, and some of your offensive comments telling users to just leave. It really is unfitting for an admin like yourself to have things like that on your shoulder. If you can't work things out, then just don't talk to them. Don't vandalize their pages and act all high and mighty. It really will only make you feel worse. Let me tell you a little bit of advise, too. Being an admin doesn't make the wiki yours and yours alone. This isn't a dictatorship; and a wiki can only be run properly if the admins, staff, and editors can get along. As I said; I can't control the actions of everyone else. I think Leggo had a right, however, since it seems you were talking about her... As for Starry, I think she should have stayed out of it altogether, but, those are her actions and hers alone. I can only account for mine. As for CH, I don't know exactly what he's done. I've never really approved of some of his actions anyways. But, that's another problem entirely. As for what he does here, well, how you handle it should be your own choice...but if it's gone so far as to act like an ass (not calling you an ass; I just don't have a better word choice right now), then clearly something's wrong. You know... Wikia does have an Admin Metorship Program, if you were to ever need help. The users on that team are very experienced, and I'm sure it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask for help every now and again. No, I'm not saying you don't know how to run a wiki, but, perhaps getting advise from those more experienced than you are might prove helpful. Excellent~ I hope you can only improve. Now, I have to go eat lunch and get ready for work. Adios, and good luck~ Guess what i'm drawing you for X-mas? <3Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:27, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Close! :P (I can add him in. <3)Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Kinda a spoiler but...... MistXSteam. <3Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:31, November 29, 2012 (UTC) A Message Ok first and foremost, I am agreeing with Skye here. I was trying to tell you this Rowan but you just proved my point by acting in retaliation a viciously shunning me just because I tell you something. Friends listen to each other not attack each other because one has a problem with the other. I'm sure if the tables were turned, then I would be accepting what you were saying. Now look at you. You attack users when they disagree and it's just. plain. out. wrong. Listen to what we say. And now, after all we have been through, you hate me because I am giving a suggestion. Sick, honestly. And what you did to CH was BS. YOU were provoking her the whole chat time, because she based an opinion, and YOU pushed her buttons. Then she reacted. And you FLIPPED on about it. And banned her forever for trying to reason with you. THAT, my friend is called abusing your powers. I have been trying to get to you and talk to you about this issue but you just shun me and treat me like I"m nothing. It pulled the trigger on me. And now I see that you clearly are different. This is now, counting Skye's and Starry's, three opinions. What I expect is for you to bring me up and chat and call me horrible names and laugh, and then respond to this rudely. Can't you even see what you're doing? Perfect example of what you encouraged me not to be. I'm disappointed in you Rowan, and I really wish we could be friends. But you, need to stop with this please. Goodbye. Z talk page Rowan, I'm laughing right now because your response just proved''my point. You won't listen to me! Now you're being so rude and vicious to me! It's crazy! Look how cold-hearted that comment was. "When are you leaving? I'm waiting..." That is ''sick''and so rude, and yes, I have a hard shell, but that just hurt my feelings on the inside. We're not friends because of this: I took your joke personally, and you were being a jerk by bullying CH, and I had to give my honest opinion at that point. I was trying to be a good friend and you took it the wrong way. and I ''know''I still am never EVER gonna get to you at all cuz you're in your own little world at this point, but CONSIDER what your friends are saying. I betcha people on chat feel the same way but they're too scared to point it out because they think you'll block them, talk bad about them, and turn the whole Wiki against them which is exactly what you have done to me. Ztalk page You took it personal when I called you ugly as a joke, but look at all the stuff you have said to people. Isn't that worse? Z talk page Clearly I can't get through to you *sigh* So I give up. Good luck on this Wiki. Your actions will eventually destroy this Wiki and you'll be left with nobody to turn to. Have fun with that. Goodbye, Z talk page Oh, and btw I know you're 12. I can tell anyone ya know but imma be nice. Z talk page I'm not 12...o_o Z talk page Hai Ok. Hai, Rowie! I just wanna tell you, please dun email the @gmail account. Please email here: dawnsong2@hotmail.com Thanks! Dawnsong2 (talk) 08:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I adopted a cat and someone said i couldn't adopt Lilywish.~DJSquirrlepaw765 I'm sorry No, I'm not going to ask to be unbanned. I just waned to say that I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. Rowan, I hope we can be friends still. I'll die without you. This... This is all so dumb. I'm a better person than this. I have no clue what got into me. But don't take it out on anyone else. It's all my fault that this drama started. It's all because I'm selfish. It's all because of me wanting Mudflower as leader. Rowan, I hope you accept this. I'm trying to be civil. Maybe girls shouldn't be on the internet while they are having their period. (Yes, I know, TMI). I'm just having trouble controling my emotions right now. Rowan, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Rowan, I'm going to change. I'm going to change for the better. I'm moving on. You'll see ME, and I mean ME, in two hours. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 02:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I put up a new Charart contest, if you didn't see already. c: [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 02:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) http://ifunny.mobi/iAE2YGTgT#bfWYMl8J For you<3 [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 06:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Rowan... please dun go... Rowan, please don't leave. Everyone will miss you. Do you know how much you mean to Stoem, Snowy, Nref, Cinder, and everyone else? How much you mean to me? The wiki has already been crumbling apart, but you're the glue and tape that holds us together. Please, don't leave. You mean the life to at least half of the wiki. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 03:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Signature' ''Hello, can you make me a signature please, thanks. Rowan, please tell me you didn't....yeah. =(Silverstar RowanXCody! 17:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Rowie...that was not drama...that was an opinion. I sincerely apologize if you or anyone else took it the wrong way. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 00:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna be frank, that kinda hurts. But okay, I'm willing to take that. I'm not pissed anymore...I was during our last argument. But obviously i see you guys hold grudges. I hope this Wiki is doing well! Love ya'll. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 00:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not here to cause drama. I just thought, since i was here during the first--what, 2 days of this wiki?--that I might be able to speak out against something that I viewed as shit. I wasn't trying to be dramatic, but everything you go against i guess has to be wrong. I'm not trying to make you all mad. I could go on but chances are you view this message as dramatic so I'll go ahead and shut up since you'll be offended by this. Sorry. Never intented to offend you. And I'm looking at the stuff that's happened since i last was on here and I see obviously nothing's changed. I guess I was hoping for the improbable. I never should have come back. All I am is disappointed. Alright. That's all. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 00:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Because they love you, Rowan. I do too. They pretty much agree with everything you say. Which i have no problem with. In any case, I shouldn't have come back. Love ya. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 00:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Your Gift! I made you a Christmas gift :3 I made something I know is really important to you, I well, is important to me too. I hope you like it: ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 23:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome 8D I was happy to make it for you :3 ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 20:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Gift This is one gift for now, but I'll give you another one. What is Tigger's pelt color and eyes? ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 03:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ROOOOOOOWIE! -hugs until eyes pop off- CAn you stay? 3:Silverstar RowanXCody! 15:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Good. =)Silverstar RowanXCody! 15:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Gift Rowan, here's your gift from me. It's Tigger <3 I used most of the colors from his picture that was on your profile. I wasn't sure what color his eyes were, but I thought that they were probably yellow based on the picture. I hope it looks like him. I found this blank on deviantART, and the one who made the lineart said that anyone could color it as long as they gave them credit, so credit for the lineart goes to ~cycle-of-menace on dA. He's supposed to be laying on a Christmas blanket or something x3 Anyways, if you want anything changed or you don't like this, just tell me. Yours truly, (p.s. sorry if it's a little blurry, it did that when I shrunk it) ❆Lilydust❆Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas~ 04:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Gift Rowie, Merry Christmas and Happy Hannukah. This is Tigger, and I used the colors from his real life image. I made this from scratch. May Tigger forever rest in peace~ ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 05:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Just me derpin' around with my derpin' n00bish self~ Since I'm just derpin' around! I was wondering if I could do Lavastorm's deputy charart? Oh. And ilu<33333334--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 07:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 One more gift for a great friend Here he is. I made this because I know you really love him. So, I spent an hour making this, I hope the colors are almost perfect.... Anyways, Merry Christmas to you and Tigger and Tanner and the rest of your family! ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 22:50, December 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem, bestie <333 You and Tigger deserve it :3 Tigger probably leads a clan in Heaven :33333 Ironically, I could be called WinterClan XD ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 01:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) *insertroll* http://ifunny.mobi/#XAqZhi8J --Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 18:20, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Merry Christmas Merry Christmas ;) [[Strongpaw|'''-Strong']][[User:Feathernose|'X']][[Alpinepaw|'Alpine']] 21:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Can we talk on chat? I'mm not sure whether I'm accepting your apology, though.... ShoonChristmas is in the air~! 18:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) chat ouo wanna take it down for a few? I'll get everyone off. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ]][[User:Rowanflight|'''merry]] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 20:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Info On AN So I DMed Kimmeh, but, however, since we don't have times and that I couldn't tell her all the info. She replied and told me that she would not have access on Thursday. I DMed her back and asked her when she would be available. She has not replied yet. I think if she'll be on Wednesday we could do it. I can't guarantee I'll be on Friday, like I said. If she'll only be on Friday, then I think we should reschedule it."Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?" Kimmeh just DMed me and told me she can't get on a computer until JANUARY. I don't think we'll be able to do a New Year's party then. :/ Happy B-Day/ Merry Christmas! Wild X Rising. StarClan's light will shine bright and bright great hope to Rising and Wild. Prophecy made by me! ''Cinder'' ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' ''Christmas!!'' AMV Hello Rowan! I'm going to make an amv for the battle of the century. It's going to be to 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars. As you probably know, that song says things like 'The Messiah" or whatever. Opinions on the cats? Only ones I know are victims, (Blue Cedar and Goose). Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 05:44, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you come to my wiki for a minute? Cinder forever strong ~♥~ More Reunion Info Kimmeh said she can get on anytime after January 7th, and Flamez says he can get on a Saturday, Sunday, or Friday after the 7th. I don't know if we should change it again, though. Rachel hasn't replied to this thread yet. "Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?" 15:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Back ^-^ Hey Row, I just wanted to tell you that I'm back from my small abscence. I'm really sorry, we had company over. I didn't know where else to put this, so I thought here would be a good place lol. Love you, ❆Lilydust❆Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas~ 00:23, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, listen. I'm coming on chat ONE LAST TIME. I could get in really big trouble for this, but I really want to. So if you could tell everyone not to waste their time begging me to get on chat a lot and stuff, please do. I just want to talk normally while I have the chance. c::::::::::::::::::::: ❆Lilydust❆Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas~ 00:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Looking at your apology now.... Maybe I was right about you changing. It takes a lot of guts to actually admit you were wrong and apologize about something like that. I understand why you got upset, I'd probably do the same if, say, leggy told me someone joined one of my wikis just to annoy me. But I do wish you would have talked to me first before starting to accuse me like that. I'm debating whether to stay or not... I just don't know. I'm sorry for expecting badly from you when I first joined, since I thought you hated me. I was wrong. I appreciate your apology and I'll think about staying, I'm still not sure. 23:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC)